


Leech on My Heart

by Julianesque



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beginning of something dangerous, Bottom Julian Devorak, Confessions of sorts, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Fugitive romance, Julian finds you, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Minor Angst, Porn With Plot, Sexy times in Mazelinka's hut, Slippery boys in love, Smut, Troublemakers falling in love, just an excuse to write smut, the scene we should have gotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julianesque/pseuds/Julianesque
Summary: Show meWhat a life this could beWhat a promise you make now could mean.What happens when Julian finds you again? A sequel to "Restless Sea"





	Leech on My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ol' smut with a side of plot.

Weaving through the thin stream of stragglers Julian frowned, scanning the street over their heads. The market was nearly empty now, vendors beginning to pack their wares as the sun set lower in the sky.  _ I've looked everywhere.. where else could he be?  _ A familiar glimpse of fur catches his eye, his head snapping in the direction it went, hope rising in his chest. He would recognize that lovely fur-trimmed cloak anywhere. Hurrying further down the street he keeps a lone eye on you, refusing to let you disappear again after he finally had you.

You stopped near an older woman, slipping a few coins into her hand before accepting a small cloth pouch and stashing it away. Julian watches your head turn, your eyes meeting. 

"Julian?" You whisper, taking a step back with a slow shake of your head. If you were right, he'd follow after you into the nearby side street tucked away from prying eyes. Sure enough you hear his boots on the wet pavement, his tall form coming into view. Reaching for his arm you tug him in, a look of disbelief on both your faces as you look him over. "It is you.. what're you doing here?" 

"Ahem, I er, you look splendid tonight, gorgeous.. ah, I should stop rambling huh?" Julian's words are rushed, spilling out helplessly. He stares down at your boots until your hand settles under his chin, lifting his head up. 

Stroking your thumb over his flushed cheek you smile. "That's not an answer, Julian," you say gently, your back pressing against the wall when he drifts closer. "As much as I love to hear it, you're not answering the question." 

"Well uh.. I should be asking you the same thing," he mumbles, leaning into your hand with a content sigh. "But.. I was looking for you." 

Slipping your other arm around his neck you pull him down, your lips ghosting over his. "Oh you  _ were?  _ What're you going to do now that you've found me?" You murmur, breath hitching when he closes the gap, nipping your lower lip where it had been split the night before. 

"Oh how I would love to  _ ravish  _ you.." Julian groans against your mouth, dropping his hands down to your slim waist where he squeezes, his grip just short of leaving bruises. He pulls back to look at your face, eye dark with lust. "Please, may I darling?" You nod your head, sliding your hands into his thick hair to drag him down for another kiss. Oh the sinful moan that fell from his lips was music to your ears, his touch one of pure need from the desperate drag of his fingers. Pushing your hips against him he whines low in his throat, grey eye fluttering.

"Shh.." You warn, Julian stilling immediately when you turn your head to check the street. "We can't do this here, we'll get caught." 

With a little shrug of his shoulders he starts kissing down your neck, biting the smooth skin. "I know a place we can go," he moves away reluctantly, his hold on your hips loosening. "You ah, do trust me, right?" 

"Regrettably, I do." You sigh as he takes your hand, his trademark grin pulling at his thin lips. 

"Ah, I was hoping you would, though maybe you shouldn't." Leading you down the alley in haste he stops every so often to check for patrolling guards. The two of you make your way down the dark, winding streets, each turn leading you further and further from familiar territory. You trusted him as foolish as it was, but you couldn't help your growing uneasiness.

Squeezing his hand you slow down, causing Julian to stop and look back at you. "Where are we going?" You frown, watching him falter before moving closer to you. 

"Somewhere safe, I promise. I would  _ never _ put you in danger.. I—" Pulling you in to his chest he cups your cheek, a pained look in his eye. "We.. we should keep moving." He turns and looks away, guiding you down another winding street until a dilapidated hut comes into view. "I can't fit through the door, but you might. Just uh.. wait here, I'll unlock it for you." Julian releases your hand, creeping towards the window. His gangly limbs awkwardly squeeze through, disappearing inside and leaving you alone. 

Looking around warily a shuffling noise and a click at the door catches your attention before it flings open, a smirking Julian peering out. "Now who's this lovely vision?" He bows with a wide sweep of his arm, inviting you in. 

"Oh, what a  _ gentleman," _ you tease, stepping over the threshold into the humble hut. You hear the door shut behind you before Julian's pressing you against the wall and attacking your lips. His hands roam over your body eagerly, starting at your hips and making their way up your chest. 

"I need you.." He whispers between kisses, letting out a ragged moan when your leg forces its way between his. "Mmmn.." Curling your fingers into his shirt you nip at his lip, your body growing hot.

"Bedroom?" You ask through soft pants, his head jerking in a nod towards a curtain behind him. "Perfect." Slipping from his arms you guide him to the curtain, pushing it back to step inside the quaint space. Julian's hands are wandering again, running down your sides accompanied by his mouth on your neck. You shudder and turn around to face him. The lust in your eyes reflects his own, making him worry his bottom lip between his teeth until it turned red. Wasting no time, you're on him again, impatient fingers tugging at his jacket as he leads you towards the bed. 

"Clothes off. Now." He scrambles to comply, experienced hands unfastening his coat and stripping himself bare, his clothes haphazardly tossed onto the floor. Laying back on the bed you beckon him forwards, biting back the urge to laugh when he nearly trips in his excitement to join you. "Good, good.." You offer a sultry smile, your hands running down his long arms and stopping at his wrists. "I wonder just how good you can be for me.."

Flipping the two of you over, you pin him to the mattress, dragging a groan out of him. Julian looks up at you with a hazy, lidded eye, a deep flush to his cheeks. "I hnngh.. I'll be so good for you, I-I'll do anything you want." He whimpers, your predatory gaze threatening to consume him. He's squirms, trembling under the hands you slid up his chest. 

"I'm going to take my shirt off. You are not allowed to touch, do you understand me?" He nods, his hands motionless at his sides when you start unbuttoning your vest, sliding it down and off your shoulders. 

Julian's eye drinks in your bare torso hungrily. "O-Oh.. please.. please let me touch." He begs, clutching the sheets tightly to keep from moving. 

"Mmm. I think you can wait a little longer, can't you darling?" You tease, lowering yourself over him to nip at his ear, listening to his shaky inhale. "Answer me, Julian." Kissing down his jaw you bite gently, loving the little sighs he makes beneath you. 

"M-My love if ahh.. if that's what you want. I'll be good, mm.. I'll be good."He tilts his head back in submission, shuddering with each bite you place to his skin. "Y-you can take more liberties with me. I don't mind if you play rough, I ahh.. encourage it." Julian arches his back at a particularly harsh bite, a tremor passing through him. 

"You mean like that?" Lifting your head up to admire your handiwork you frown, the marks you had so lovingly placed already fading from his flesh. Your fingers find their way over to the intricate, glowing mark on his throat.

Stiffening at your touch Julian turns his head away. "Uh, don't worry about that, please.." There's an edge to his voice that makes you pull your hand away, placing a light kiss over it instead. You push your questions to the back of your mind for now, smiling as you brush your lips over his cheek reassuringly. "I won't darling." You murmur, capturing his lips in another kiss he gratefully melts into. 

Biting down, you drag your nails over his tense shoulders, feeling him tremble. "Should I let you touch now?"

"Yes! I-I mean.. please." He's moving again, his hands releasing the sheets to hover over your waist. 

"Touch me.." Julian doesn't wait to be asked a second time, his hands greedily feeling up anywhere he could reach. You arch into him with a barely suppressed moan, his erection pressing into your inner thigh. "Julian.." Grinding your hips down he keens, his own hips rolling up to meet yours. A soft whine forces its way from your parted lips, the friction making it difficult to draw out your teasing.

"Mmmm ah, I.. I never caught your name.." He pants, your bodies rubbing together frantically in your passionate chase for pleasure. 

"Y/N.." You groan, fumbling with the rest of your clothes. His hands join yours, helping you slide your trousers down your thighs and tossing them to the floor. You were in charge tonight, but the eagerness in which he worked kept you silent for the time being. 

"You're so beautiful Y/N.." Julian stares up in adoration, watching you ease yourself out of the rest of your clothes. Flushing under his gaze you lean down, digging your nails into his breastbone just to see him quiver. 

"Yeah?" You breathe against his neck, your hips rocking slowly to draw out a shuddering sound of satisfaction from the back of his throat. His arms come up to wrap around your back, attempting to pull you close when you start to sit up. He groans, biting back his frustration at your warning glare. 

Scooting down his thighs you bite your lip, eyeing his leaking cock that lays heavy against his abdomen. You can feel his heated stare tracking your every move as your hand inches closer. "I want to hear you beg for me, darling. Let me hear how badly you want to fuck me.." You croon, tracing a finger up the side of his throbbing shaft teasingly. The tortured look on his face  _ almost _ makes you feel bad.

Julian bucks his hips with a cry, struggling to get the words out. "P-please darling—ahh, I want to be inside of you. I want to make you feel good.." Squeezing him at the base he jolts, crying out again. 

"Now, now.. I think you can do a little better than that Julian. Don't you want me?" You pull your hand away, leaving him thrusting up into empty air with a choked whine. 

"O-Oh my love, please! Please.. I want nothing more than to make love to you, to worship you.. I'll behave, p-please!" He's sobbing now, tears building in the corner of his eye from your fleeting touch. Satisfied, you sit back between his knees, slipping a hand between your legs. He watches closely through his tears, swiping his tongue across his lips. "Let me help darling.. please, I can be useful." 

You sigh, observing his wet face for a few moments before finally relenting. "You can help.." Crawling back to settle over his thighs you drop your face into his neck as his first finger runs over your entrance. You bite down on your lip, back arching through the pain when he sinks in to the first knuckle. 

"Am.. am I doing good?" Julian's unsure voice rumbles by your ear—you nod. Pushing in and out of you carefully he adds a second, his other hand rubbing your back. 

"Ju..lian.." You whimper against him, your lips latching on to suckle a bruise into his flesh just beneath the ear. He tilts his head back as he scissors his fingers, your hips pressing down with a sudden jerk. "That's enough, I can take you.." You grunt, suddenly feeling empty at the loss when he pulls them out. 

"Are you sure? I can do better.." He's tense, but you sit up to press a lingering kiss to his lips. 

"I'm sure." Reaching behind you to grasp his cock you line yourself up, the head brushing over your twitching hole. "Fuck.." You hiss, closing your eyes as you lower yourself down, inch after inch pressing inside until he's buried to the hilt. Julian's trembling against your thighs, both of his hands settling on your waist. 

"Y/N.. can I move? I-I need to feel you.."

Opening your eyes you glance down at him, heat flaring in the pit of your stomach from how debauched he already looked. "Yes, Julian.. move." Dropping down for a kiss you groan against his mouth, pain shooting up your spine. "Don't you dare fucking stop." You growl when he hesitates, your hand finding its way into his hair. "You're going to be a good boy and fuck me, aren't you?" 

Julian pants against your mouth, answering with a hard thrust. "Ahh.." Deepening the kiss with a tilt of your head you tighten your hold, clinging to him as your bodies rise and fall together. Each thrust had you keening, struggling to keep yourself composed above him. "Julian!" You cry when he finally hits that sensitive bundle of nerves, stars flooding your vision. 

"Y/N!" Encouraged by your cries he hits that spot again, your legs nearly giving out as a broken sob rips from your throat. Ever so diligently, Julian mouths down your jaw, each jerk of his hips pressing against your prostate. You're shaking now, reduced to nothing more than whimpering mess as he fucks into you. 

"O-oh Julian—" Panting heavily you jerk his head back by his hair, eagerly attacking his mouth with fervor. Your cock throbs between your thighs, hard and aching, precome leaking from the swollen head onto his abdomen. It would be easy to have Julian touch you, but you couldn't give him the satisfaction of unraveling you completely—not yet. Guiding your hand down you groan against him, your fingers wrapping tightly around yourself. You were close, you could feel your impending orgasm building, threatening to send you over the edge. "I-I'm close.." Speeding up your hand you sit up, hazy eyes drifting down to watch your slick fingers work. 

"I-I won't last much longer—" He pants, attempting to sit up only to be pressed back down with a firm hand to his chest.

"You will cum when I tell you to, not a moment sooner." You growl breathily, your movements becoming erratic as you inched closer and closer to your orgasm, your toes curling against the sheets. 

"I c-can't! Mmm, d-darling please!" He begs, tears running his cheeks, his trembling hands squeezing your ass when you throw your head back with a scream of his name. Pleasure washes over you like a tidal wave, cum spurting over your hand and onto his chest. Your legs give out, quivering from the aftermath, leaving you helpless to Julian's onslaught of thrusts as he chases his own orgasm. "M-may I cum? P-please!" 

_Such a good boy._

You smirk up at him, the look of bliss on your face becoming downright _filthy_. "Mhm. Fill me up, love." Lowering your head you lick a stripe up his pec, tasting yourself on his skin. He convulses, gasping out your name with a final roll of his hips before warmth fills you, his cum spilling in heavy spurts. Lapping your way up his torso you pant against his neck, Julian's nails scratching down the backs of your thighs. 

Ignoring the ache in your limbs you settle into him, caressing anywhere you could touch, muscles jumping under your fingertips. "You were so good Julian," you croon softly, affectionately—voice sweet as honey. You look up at him, surprised with the unabashed love in his eye, gleaming in the candlelight. 

He blushes heavily, busying himself by brushing hair from your face, running the hand down to your cheek. "I—you, ahem, will you be staying tonight?" 

The question hangs heavy in the air.

Rolling off of him with a sigh you shiver, cum leaking down the insides of your legs. "I—yes." He didn't need to know of the inner turmoil raging inside your heart and your head. You could lay with him just until he fell asleep before making your quiet exit back home. Resting your head on the pillow you bite down on your lip, his hand seeking out your own, long fingers slipping between yours. 

"Goodnight, Y/N." You stay silent, kissing his shoulder. How would you explain your absence to him? Would he understand your fears, your doubts? Curling into him you stare at the wall, the dying light of the candle flickering weakly, dousing you in darkness with a final splutter. You would leave, once you were certain he was asleep...

Awaking with a start your eyes flutter open, narrowing to adjust to the darkness. How long had you been asleep? Sitting up with a wince you look down to see a pair of arms encircling your waist. Your gaze follows the pale skin upwards, horrified to see Julian's lanky form sprawled out across the bed. Oh no no no, you  _ did not _ fall asleep with him, this  _ was not _ happening. Shifting in his sleep he tightens his hold on you, nuzzling further into the pillow with a sigh. You take a deep breath before you move, careful to not wake him as you remove his arms from around you.

Sliding out of bed and retrieving your clothes from the floor you dress in silence, occasionally glancing back at him. _ I'm sorry _ you mouth sadly, limping your way towards the curtain. He didn't deserve waking up to an empty bed, but he didn't deserve the inevitable pain that would come if you stayed either. Slipping out of the room you crept towards the door, heart aching with each step you took. 

"Who do we have here? A nighttime visitor?" A voice startles you from your thoughts. You turn around to see a short woman sitting at the table, a toothy grin on her face. She looked at ease, her inquisitive gaze following you to the door. 

"I—I was just leaving." Pulling your hood over your head you reach for the handle.

"He cares about you, you know. I've never seen that boy go glossy-eyed for someone as he does you." Your hand falters, dropping back to your side. Julian cared for you? The woman continues, pointing her wooden spoon at the chair beside her. "Sit. From what I heard, I don't think he'll wake anytime soon." 

Your face turns bright red from embarrassment as you move across the room, sinking into the chair slowly. "We—I.. I wasn't aware you had been home." You cough, looking towards the low-burning fire. 

"I wasn't. I came home in the middle of it," she cackles, a teasing look in her eyes. "I should be thanking you. He's finally sleeping for once." 

"Who uh.. who are you?" Fiddling with your cloak you finally bring yourself to look at her, although you were quite ready to hide yourself under the nearest rock. 

The woman leaned back in her chair, her grin becoming a warm smile. "Mazelinka. You could say I'm Ilya's guardian." She shrugs her shoulders, looking past you at the curtain. "He's going to need you. He doesn't have a lot of people he can trust these days, not for their lack of trying.." Mazelinka sighs, patting your knee when you turn your head to follow her gaze. 

_ I _ _ lya? _

"He doesn't need to get involved in my mess, he has his own. I.. I have nothing to offer him." You say quietly, jumping at the sudden swat to your leg. "Hey! What was that for?" You hiss, rubbing over the stinging flesh. 

"I see why Ilya fancies you. You're just like him.. but with a little more common sense." Mazelinka stands, toddling over to the sink as she talks. "Do you care for him?"

You should have left, you should have ignored her and took off, but the warmth blossoming in your chest tells you you're right where you need to be. "Of course I do. I-"

"You...?" Mazelinka raises a brow. You didn't have to say it, she already knew. The longer you sat there the more it weighed on you just how deeply you felt about him. Hanging your head you sigh, the tendrils of guilt wrapping themselves around you becoming almost unbearable. "I should go back to him."

"You should." You feel her eyes on your back as you stand, hesitating. "Take him off my hands will you? Take care of each other."

Before you can utter a response the curtain rustles, a disheveled and partially dressed Julian shuffling out with a yawn. "Y/N..? You're up.." He rubs his eye, a tired frown on his face. "Mazelinka. You're uh, you're home." 

"I do live here. Now go back to bed, you're hardly standing." Julian sighs, venturing further into the room to nuzzle his face down into your neck. 

"Come back to bed with me, please." He sounded so small and uncertain behind you, his fingers fumbling to slip between yours. "Darling?" Lifting his head he kisses beneath your ear, ignoring the steely gaze Mazelinka held on the both of you.

You turn your head, Julian's warm lips brushing over your cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." You cast an apologetic look over your shoulder before leading the sleepy man back towards his room. "Let's go back to sleep." He doesn't argue as you usher him towards the bed, crawling in beside him once he settles his long limbs comfortably. 

"Why were you up..?" Julian's arms are already wrapping around you again, hugging you into his chest. You had hoped he would fall back asleep but when you lift your chin to meet his eye, your heart breaks a little. There's a sadness there you hadn't seen before, and.. regret? "I was talking in my sleep, wasn't I?" He speaks no higher than a whisper, a certain hesitancy to his voice. 

Raising a hand to his face you stroke his cheek, scooting in closer to him, the steady heartbeat against your chest soothing your nerves. "I couldn't sleep and then I heard something." Your fingers slide into his hair, pushing a few stray curls behind his ear. He sighs into your touch, angling his head to rest it against your palm, a look of relief washing over his face. He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but you kiss him instead, the words dying on his tongue.

You feel rather than see the flush of his cheeks, his skin radiating heat. "Mmm.. Y/N.." An arm finds its way up your back, settling at the base of your neck. Time melts away, seconds turning to minutes—your lips meeting again and again, each one fleeting before finally breaking apart. 

"You need to go back to sleep." You smile, tangling your legs with his under the sheets. "I'm not going anywhere."

When the words leave you, this time you know mean it. 

"I think that can be arranged." Julian flashes a tired smile, rubbing his face into the pillow above your head. "Good night, love." He whispers into your hair, your arms tightening around him and squeezing—a promise that you would still be there in the morning. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a monster to write.


End file.
